Blair Azulas
Blair Azulas is a 16 year old Pokemon Trainer and survivalist. She grew up in the frigid northern region of Sinnoh, particularly Snowpoint City. Her mother died from illness when she was young and was raised by her father who works at the Gym as Candice's second-in-command. She is extensively trained in the art of survival and melee combat. Blair is more than capable of fending for herself in the world, taking week-long camping trips in the cold forests near Snowpoint City with bare-bones materials and food. She is also known to have a genius-level IQ despite her headstrong personality. --------''Picture on right made using Hapuriainen's Pokemon Trainer Creator on deviantArt. Changes made by Jet_ in Paintool SAI including background, shading, and minor details.'' ''----'' Childhood Blair was born in Snowpoint City to Andrea and Elliot Azulas on July 13th, 1996. She grew up with a "natural immunity to cold" as her father described it, often leaving the house into the chilling air with simply a hoodie and jeans. When she was old enough, her mother and father trained her with Candice in martial arts and Pokemon training. She never had her own Pokemon, simply because "all the Pokemon here I've seen, and I'm too used to Ice." she would say. Her father offered her his Glaceon once, to which she refused because Glaceon was much happier with her father. When Blair turned 9 years old, her mother fell ill with an unknown disease that made her bed-ridden. Not wanting to leave her mother's side, she abandoned her lessons and took care of her. Her mother passed away a month later, leaving Blair and her father shattered and broken. She and her father slowly began to recover, becoming closer with each other. Unlike what would happen with most fathers after such a tragedy, Blair's dad never became overprotective nor withdrawn. He loved and cared about her, but let her do what her heart told her to do, all because he knew she would make the correct desicions. Appearance and Personality Blair is a fiery individual, and her appearance shows it. With very long, flowing blonde hair and azure-blue eyes, she enjoys wearing clothing that depicts her love for anything fire-related. Her favorite colors are gray, black, and red and the combination of them. She also adorns two spiderbite piercings on her lower left lip. She has a headstrong, get-things-done attitude, but can also be extremely lazy depending on what mood she's in. Having started her journey later than some, she can be mean to younger Trainers that don't respect her. If you are friends with Blair, she is very bubbly and outgoing, and loves a good joke. She cares about each of her Pokemon and has a strong connection with the environment. Being a survivalist, she is very independent and thinks she can get things done faster by herself. However, she enjoys having a friend or two along for small periods of time to change things up. Blair can make fire out of stones, sticks, you name it, and she can make a weapon out of any of those as well. She knows which plants and berries are safe to eat, and ones that are fatally poisonous, and can always manage to find a meal even in the bleakest situations. Basically, Blair is a closet badass. She might seem like an average Trainer girl from the outside, but she truly knows what she's doing in most situations due to her analytical brain that always thinks one step ahead. Get her angry, watch out. She knows over twenty judo moves to knock you right on your butt. Team Cynder Pokemon: Cyndaquil Gender: Female Current Level: 2 Known Moves: Tackle, Leer Cynder was found by Blair as an Egg and quickly hatched and formed a bond with her when her mother was not found. It turns out that Cynder was stolen by thieves and dropped in the forest Blair was passing by. Cynder is very curious and has a generally excited/happy attitude towards things and is very loyal to Blair. She doesn't like being inside a Pokeball and would much rather join Blair in all her adventures.